


Clarity

by Afrochick (Sebastina_Michaelis)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original Fiction, Other, Prompt Fic, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastina_Michaelis/pseuds/Afrochick
Summary: Prompt: Write a short story, prose, or poem from the perspective of a messenger.





	Clarity

_Clarity... wake up. The time has come._

That wasn't your name, but you knew that soothing voice was calling out to you. “Are you talking to me?”

You glance around. There was nothing apart from the shaft of light you were standing in. The void of black that surrounded you was more unnerving than the infinite vastness of space. At least out there stars and nebulae broke up the emptiness. This wasn't the same. You lost your sense of up and down and it was unnerving. It was just you and the voice.

_Do you see anyone else?_

There was a hint of amusement in her voice. You felt foolish for even asking such a thing. After so long of being cut off from the others, it was jarring to hear another voice inside of you. Idle wonderings of how you go here came and went. If she brought you here, then there was no doubt in your mind that she would put you back where you belonged. Even if you weren't entirely connected, you felt no malice from her. “What has come? Why are you calling me that?”

_You are reborn, that will now be your name. And with it, you shall achieve great things. I will be there to guide you._

You were falling. Not quickly, but you were aware of being lowered. The void around you was shifting. Stars and unfamiliar planets drifted into view. A comet streaks across the magenta sky. You weren't sure if you were even in your own galaxy anymore, but it was hard to feel homesick when there was nothing there for you anymore. The others had rejected you. Staying would have been more painful than leaving. And now, you wouldn't have to be alone. She would be with you.

You couldn't help but smile at the thought. The void the others had left behind was vanishing as quickly as the blackness above.

You were set on some sort of invisible platform. Another planet lurked beneath you. It was hard to tell if it was big or small from this distance, but there was something inviting about it.

There was something different about your body. Your skin color was off. You felt heavier and lighter all at the same time. For the first time since you departed your mind wasn't cluttered with what now felt like unnecessary thoughts. There was no more loneliness in your solitude. The name Clarity was fitting. It felt like you were finally seeing things clearly.

“What exactly do you need me to do?”

_That's more difficult to explain in the time we have now. Simply put, you will be my messenger. The empire you create shall be in my image._

You didn't know the first thing about ruling. You didn't know any trades. There wasn't even a person in the galaxy you could call upon to ask for aid. The task at hand felt overwhelming. Impossible even. You could try, but success was something else.

_Do not fret. I will be there every step of the way. For now consider yourself nothing more than my face, until the day comes that you are capable of using your own judgment._

Her expectations weighed heavily on you. She made things sound so easy. For now, I can only trust her judgment. Whatever she saw in you, you wanted to live up to the image she saw of you. More importantly, you wanted the image she saw of the galaxy to become reality. You'd bear whatever burden you had to. “Alright.”

_Look beneath you. That's where we'll start. From now on this planet will be your home. Right now a cleric is praying for your well-being. When you awake this is what I want you to say..._

 


End file.
